brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/29 December 2012
11:49 . 11:50 What? :P 11:50 ive just liked it i think 11:50 Thanks! :D 11:50 Your welcome! 11:51 So what Lego theme is your favorite? 11:52 let me think 11:52 for a while 11:52 Knights' Kingdom II 11:53 ...is my favorite 11:53 probaly the ringmaster 11:53 Cool! :D 11:54 what`s yours? 11:55 Technic and Mindstorms :) 11:56 ;) 11:56 Hey FB 11:56 o/ 11:56 eFF bEE 11:56 DA LEGEND 11:57 O/ 11:57 Hi! 11:57 Oh... 11:57 brb 11:57 I was going to try and talk to him. 11:58 people a leaving the chat by the second 11:58 Hi. 11:58 hello 11:58 So...what's going on? 11:58 Oh, the usual nothing. 11:58 we were talking about 11:59 our favourite minifigures themes 11:59 lets share some jokes 11:59 who wants to go first? 12:00 If God didn't want us to eat animals, he wouldn't have made them out of meat. 12:01 humans are animals 12:01 Nope. 12:02 Not by the standard vocabulary definition of "animal." 12:02 back 12:02 what definite do you mean? 12:02 o/ FB 12:02 O/ 12:02 We use "animal" to mean "life forms in the kingdom Animalia that are not humans." 12:03 http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/animal 12:03 In informal use, humans are not animals. 12:03 Animal=Rahi :P 12:03 Hmmm. 12:03 I didn't know that "aminal" was a word :P 12:04 i meant animal 12:04 I know. 12:04 Storm? You and Bug still on the survival games thing? 12:04 While researching, I found out that "aminal" is also a word. 12:04 something to do with chemistry and amino acids 12:05 Survival Games? 12:06 but humans are mammals 12:06 Not storm (facewall) 12:06 Nuff :/ 12:06 Fail. 12:06 o/ 12:06 O/ 12:07 Anyone here play NetHack> 12:07 Hello! 12:07 Never heard of it 12:07 ^ 12:07 same 12:07 i have never heard of netHack 12:08 What is it? 12:08 Look it up. 12:08 I'm playing it right now :P 12:08 ok 12:08 Video game from 1987. 12:08 type it up on Google? 12:08 Yeah. 12:08 Or Wikipedia. 12:08 ok 12:09 1987. No wonder nobody's heard of it. :P 12:09 It's a very good game. 12:09 I imagine so 12:09 I've never won it, though 12:11 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NetHack 12:11 Hi 12:12 hi O/ 12:13 so 12:14 lets share some jokes 12:14 What are we talking about? 12:21 back 12:24 ...... 12:29 im back 12:29 so lets share some jokes 12:29 who wants to go first 12:30 i`ll be back 12:31 o/ 12:31 Jeyoooooo 12:31 Hey! o/ 12:31 O/ 12:32 lets share some jokes 12:32 Jeyo you can go first 12:32 JEYO! 12:33 do you know humans are animals 12:33 Humans aren't animals 12:34 They are...humans 12:34 they are 12:34 i typed it up on google 12:34 seriously 12:34 try it 12:34 And google is correct? 12:34 Per Jeyo 12:34 yes 12:35 no 12:35 And your proof of this is...? 12:35 type it up 12:35 then you will see the proof 12:35 what proof? Words on a page? 12:35 type it up 12:36 Look at this: Insects are bats. 12:36 I just typed that. Does that mean it's true? 12:36 no 12:36 Jeyo...Google is all knowing. 12:36 :P 12:36 don`t type it up here 12:36 o/ Berry 12:36 Except when it isn't 12:36 :P 12:36 Hi BB 12:36 O/ 12:36 It's also filled with opinions 12:37 ^ 12:37 Humans are animals. 12:37 As are chat boards 12:37 correct its true 12:37 Resisting impulses.... 12:37 Humans are not animals. 12:37 they are 12:38 I mean chat boards are filled with opinions. But chat boards are as likely to be animals. 12:38 We are classed as part of the animal kingdom, therefore we are animals. 12:38 ^That. 12:38 Hey Czech o/ 12:38 Czech? 12:38 o/ 12:38 Hay 12:38 O/ 12:38 What are myxomycota? 12:38 Czech! 12:38 Shirtless guy! 12:38 Czech, do you think humans are animals? 12:39 We did evolve from them... 12:39 so 12:39 No religious or controversial topics... 12:39 is that a yes or a no 12:39 Yes 12:40 ok 12:40 Monkeys and not Donkeys (Donkey Kong Futurama referance), but Monkeys can be Humans 12:40 Honestly, I don't see the question here. Just check your biology text book. Humans are part of the animal kingdom. We have hair, reproduce in pairs, etc. 12:40 i`ll type it up on google right now are humans animals 12:41 Maybe genetically, but not completely 12:41 o/ Czech 12:41 im just waiting for it to load 12:42 its loaded 12:42 the answer was yes 12:43 it said yes humans are animals 12:43 so anyone have a question 12:44 nyone? 12:44 i mean anyone? 12:46 anyone have a joke 12:48 Why did the chicken cross the road? 12:48 Because he could. 12:49 to get to the other side 12:49 <1999bug> Because the fox was chasing it. 12:49 Because he escaped his coop and was wandering around the world. 12:49 good joke 12:49 Why did the duck cross the road? 12:49 You're all wrong. 12:49 <1999bug> Because he was endorsing KFC and thought more people would see him on the other side. 12:49 to get in the water 12:49 He didn't need a reason. 12:49 @Berry for the danger and excitement of evading whizzing cars. 12:50 The chicken was glued to the baby that was crawling across the road. 12:51 That shut everybody up. :P 12:51 who watched the cricket yestersday? 12:53 G2G 12:55 anyone? 12:55 ... 12:55 I watched a mosquito. 12:56 We need a cricket emote 12:56 (zzz) 12:56 thats a sleep emote 12:56 Same idea. Silence...duh, duh, duh! 12:56 does anyone know how to play cricket 12:56 anyway 12:57 i don`t mean the insect cricket 12:57 Oh, I figured.... 12:57 i mean the sport cricket 12:58 O/ 12:58 i need to get some food 12:59 anyway 12:59 (cake) 12:59 A very wise woman once said, "Let them eat cake!" 12:59 in the cricket 12:59 my country won by alot 01:00 My countrie is Australia 01:00 i mean country 01:04 O/ 01:06 @Berry: Erm...wise? 01:06 Are you quoting what I think you are, or...? 01:08 Yep. 01:08 (It was a joke) 01:08 O/ 01:09 o/ 01:09 do you know what cricket is? 01:09 Yep. 01:09 not the insect 01:09 the sport 01:09 I think I even payed a quick visit to your wiki (it was yours, right?) 01:10 yep 01:10 Anyway, yeah, I know it's not just an insect. :P 01:11 do you know im learning on typing lego faces 01:11 So, how was everyone's day? 01:11 Fine, you? 01:11 Okay. :P 01:12 Very Good 01:12 Back 01:12 O/ 01:12 Hi BFN 01:12 @Danny: How so? 01:12 Hi Jeyo o/ 01:12 Because 01:12 Ah, I get it now. :P 01:12 Australia won the cricket 01:12 Nice. :) 01:12 By alot 01:13 it was nearly a world record! 01:13 Woah. 01:14 People make the mistake "alot" a lot. 01:14 So, there's going to be another SW Advent Calendar. :P Does TLG never learn? 01:14 They even had 1 innings to spare that happens once every five years sometimes more sometimes less 01:14 i don`t know 01:14 @Jeyo: Yeah, I used to a lot too, until Junior High. 01:15 and this is true 01:15 Omg. New ERB. Moses vs Santa Claus xD 01:15 (laugh) 01:15 "ERB"? When will I ever know all of the acronyms used here? :P 01:16 ^ 01:16 ? 01:16 brb 01:16 see ya 01:16 bye O/ 01:16 o/ 01:17 bye 01:17 Bye 01:17 i just i thought you were going? 01:17 Oh. :P 01:18 anyway 01:18 chat shell continue 01:19 o/ 01:19 O/ hi 01:19 Hey o/ 01:19 anyone have a question? 01:19 The picture for my new customs page is about to be done 01:19 Neat. :) 01:20 You saw it 01:20 ? 01:20 was that the question 01:20 I did? Sorry, I'm not thinking today. :P 01:20 Can you remind me? 01:20 Heir to the Empire 01:20 I did? 01:20 Star Wars 01:20 i don`t rember 01:21 Had no photo yet 01:21 oh yes 01:21 U saw it? 01:21 yes 01:21 i saw it 01:21 Aw. :( 01:21 Bye Jeyo o/ 01:21 siaO/ 01:22 i mean 01:22 sia O/ 01:22 is it good or not 01:22 its very good 01:22 hi O/ 01:22 What's going on? And hi! 01:23 Hi o/ 01:23 you got the same pitcher as me 01:23 sumit 01:23 We do have the same pictures :D 01:23 ERB = Epic Rap Battles of History 01:23 Hey o/ 01:23 @Storm: Okay... :P 01:23 Hi O/ 01:24 Hi Awesomeknight! 01:24 Hi AwesomeKnight o/ 01:24 Hi awesome night 01:24 sorry typo 01:24 @Storm, Epic Rap Battles is awesome. 01:24 How long does the "and have a happy Holidays!" part of the greeting remain? I like it :D 01:24 awesomeknight 01:24 He isn't chatting :P 01:25 i know 01:25 What's going on? 01:25 anyway 01:25 brb 01:25 if your`e a chat moderator say yes 01:26 i mean you`re 01:26 :S 01:26 ? 01:26 I don't get it 01:26 what 01:26 The think you said about chat mods 01:26 @Knight: There's a new one, Moses vs Santa Claus 01:26 thing* 01:26 i`ll check if you are 01:27 @Storm: It's been there for weeks. 01:27 nope you`re not a chat moderator 01:27 I went to my custom page and all of it is gone 01:27 sumit 01:27 Yes 01:28 @Knight: Oh, derp. 01:28 i checked 01:28 Matthew, i think i know whats happend 01:28 I got it, but why you made a post about chad mods 01:28 what happend 01:29 someone bacspace it 01:29 which means? 01:29 Your age is eased 01:29 erased* 01:29 page* 01:29 someone erased it 01:29 So now i have to start it all over 01:30 Too bad :( 01:30 i guess so 01:30 okay thanks for the info 01:30 you`re welcome 01:30 Admins have an undelete feature 01:30 But how do you get pictures? And how you make custom characters? 01:31 i don`t know 01:31 gtg o/ 01:31 o/ bye BrickfilmNut 01:32 O/ 01:32 The (* ) is gonna blow us up! :P 01:33 The grey thing destroys planets 01:33 With it's mighty laser 01:33 is that true? 01:33 Not real, but that thing is the death star 01:34 few 01:34 Luke and his rebel forces destroyed the Death Star 01:34 The Death Star is from Star WArs 01:34 wars* 01:35 from star wars 01:35 yeah 01:35 It blew up Alderaan 01:35 Dea 01:35 DS blow up planet Alderaan 01:35 im gonna go for now i`ll be back soon 01:36 so bye O/ 01:36 Bye o/ 01:37 Hi 1999 bug 01:37 <1999bug> @Storm: A cricket emote is genius. 01:37 <1999bug> Hi. 01:37 <1999bug> o/ 01:37 <1999bug> Chat must have crashed. 01:38 <1999bug> Yup. 01:38 OK. What will we talk about know? 01:39 Hello? 01:41 I'm leaving for people not chatting 01:41 bye p/ 01:41 o/ * 01:42 im back 01:42 but i have to go now bye 01:44 test 01:45 test answered 01:51 g2g 01:57 its cool, you can be on chat (AFK) for about 24 hours and not get disconected (unless your internet goes off for a few or something) 01:57 ( AFK )* 02:16 hello 02:19 Hi 02:19 Gtg bye 02:22 Hello! 02:25 Any one here? 02:27 Bye! 02:27 here 02:28 Hi 02:29 Is it fine if i were to take a custom minifigure (posted online) and post it on my customs page? 02:29 (btw the minifig is not by me) 02:48 hi 02:49 any1 there 02:50 <1999bug> Yeah.. but I'm away.. 02:50 <1999bug> Cuz I'm spamming mob eggs and stuff. :P 02:50 ;D 02:50 playing with clone was fun 02:51 i killed someone on AOD when they killed me 02:53 ELLO 02:53 o/ 02:55 o/ 02:55 Hi 02:56 CJC wanted to speak with me. :/ 02:56 Did he? 02:56 Bug pm 02:56 Yes, he did 02:57 Regarding what? 02:57 PM 02:57 I don't know 03:02 Hm 03:09 AAAAY 03:21 Nothing like a stony silence to drive talkative users from chat. 03:21 :P 03:26 Hey everyone o/ 03:27 Hewy o/ 03:27 *Hey 03:28 Hi Thorin o/ 03:28 o/ 03:29 So, how are things going for you? 03:30 Better, since you joined 03:30 :P 03:30 :P 03:30 Does seem kind of quiet in here. 03:31 I lost my consecutive edits today. :( Have to start at day 1. Only had time for a few edits as a contrib today. :P 03:32 Which one were you going for? 03:32 14 days? 03:32 30? 03:32 30. Already have 14. Doesn't really matter, though. :P 03:32 That happened 03:32 to me 03:33 Nice to have NBS back, eh? 03:34 Yes; definitely 03:34 Did someone tell Matt about his customs' images? 03:34 Mind if I? 03:35 No, I don't mind 03:35 I do not mind 03:35 go ahead 03:35 K, brb 03:35 ^\ 03:35 ^ 03:35 Please do 03:37 I found out that sauron is hitlers great great great grand pa 03:37 O_o 03:37 :P 03:37 And where did you find that out? 03:37 o.O 03:38 I am learning elvish 03:38 Well sauron was evil and hitler they both slay people so warriors killed both :p 03:38 Dol Guldur means Mount Necromancer 03:39 Got to go o/ 03:39 Hi Nuff o/ 03:39 hi 03:39 o/ 03:40 Jeyo, is there anything I should of added in my message to Matt? 03:40 Bye Thorin o/ :( 03:41 It looks great to me. 03:43 Okay, good. Hopefully he sees it. :P 03:43 :P 03:44 so who here is a fan of..... 03:44 ..... 03:44 ..... 03:44 .... 03:44 LEGO 03:44 ? 03:44 lol 03:44 :P 03:45 So Nuff, what are your plans now that your sig-fig-making is over? 03:47 Sig-Fig making! Over!? No no no. Well maybe it's over because others are doing it so i'm looking for an original idea 03:47 <1999bug> Absolutely nobody on the LEGO wiki is a fan of LEGO. :P 03:47 totally 03:47 We join this wiki purely out of sarcasm :P 03:48 we obviously love Megabloks 03:48 @Sig-fig thing: Oh, really? Great! :D 03:49 Megabloks and MegaBlocks should be ironicly filtered like piecaek 03:49 I actually don't HATE MegaBlocks, though I am a purist and, as such wouldn't buy them. 03:49 Gtg 03:49 Besides, according to CUUSOO's philosophy, if two people execute the same idea differently, it's not copying :P 03:49 Bye Jeyo o/ 03:49 Bye o/ 03:50 brb. Refreshing chat. 03:50 Minercafters go to the Hunters vs Survivors server! 03:50 BfN do you play minecraft? 03:51 <1999bug> I forget the IP 03:51 Sorry, no. :P Though I have seen it played both by friends and absolutely genius artists online :P 03:51 cause Legodude101 1999bug and I are gonna be gone 03:51 @Bug: Which one? 03:51 <1999bug> The Minecraft Server IP. :P 03:51 Ah. :P 03:51 smp.blocktopia.net:25563 03:52 wow i remembered it 03:52 @Nuff: There are some really cool Minecraft vids/creations I saw online, though. Want the links? 03:52 <1999bug> I saved it. 03:54 Sorry for all the errors on the custom page 03:55 back 03:55 Sorry for all the errors on the custom page 03:56 That's okay. :) 03:56 Hey, Jeyo :D o/ 03:56 The custom page is based of a book 03:56 would taht be considered plagerism? 03:57 *that 03:57 I don't know. :/ I don't think so, as long as it's not word-for-word copying and you provide an image that YOU took. 03:58 O ok thanks for the info 03:58 Also, feel free to remove my "hidden" messages from your custom pages :P 03:58 ok 03:58 thanks for the information 03:58 No problem :) 03:58 im still going to be on chat if ure wondering 03:59 Actually I was wondering :P 03:59 Hey, did you see the summer Chima images? 03:59 Yes. 03:59 I was looking for them so hard yesterday, gave up, and stumbled upon them accidentally :P 03:59 Say did you ever read "Heir to the Empire"? 04:00 and lol. 04:00 Nope. Only EU stuff I know is from wikis and the force unleashed 04:01 Yea Heir to the Empire is EU 04:01 brb. I'm editing on Kingpinn's wiki. :P I really like were his story's going. 04:01 its like taking place a few years after episode 6 04:03 @BFN are you skilled in game coding? Specifically, textures? 04:04 Nope, sorry. :P 04:04 Oh, okay. :P 04:06 Hi AwesomeKnight o/ 04:07 Hey Knight o/ 04:09 Anyone here ever listen to Cryoshell's music? 04:09 <1999bug> Yeah. 04:10 I only listened to it at first because, well, Bionicle, but I immediately began to like it. :P It surpassed my expectations 04:11 Guys i'm tempbanned until the next round 04:11 Uh-oh. We have a watermarked image, folks. :P 04:11 Two! :) 04:11 * :O 04:11 I'm on it 04:12 unless NBS beats me to it 04:14 nope; done. 04:15 I like your message to him better. Ah, well. :P 04:16 I think I'm going to do a bit of editing. brb 04:17 Anyone know the cutscenes for the badguys in Castle Battle: The Game? 04:20 Yeah, vaguely 04:21 It starts out with the Evil Wizard looking at the Crown King's castle 04:21 And he kidnaps the princess... 04:21 He directs his skeleton warriors toward it 04:21 and then...that's it 04:21 you play 04:22 if you lose, you see a downcast wizard 04:22 staring at the reamins of his fortewss 04:22 *remains 04:22 fortress 04:22 Thanks! :D :S Though I thought that, if you play as the Skeleton Warriors, the princess is kidnapped. 04:22 His dragon then comes and drops his staff, whereupon he picks it up with a determined expression 04:23 I don't know what happens if you win; I've never won yet :P 04:23 hi 04:23 Hi 04:23 O/ 04:23 @Jeyo:I've won as the good guys, but not the bad. :/ Oh well, that's good for now. Thanks! 04:23 Hi Danny o/ 04:24 what have you been talking about 04:24 anyone 04:25 Castle Battle: The Game. More specifically the cutscenes. You played? 04:25 no 04:25 Helois - done 04:25 *Helios 04:25 @BFN 04:25 @ Danny: Dang. I need to know what the winning cutscenes are. :P 04:25 @Jeyo: Great! :) 04:26 i have to go now sorry i was only here for short O/ 04:26 bye 04:26 Bye o/ I have to go soon too. 04:27 O/ 04:27 Play the game and find out 04:27 :P 04:27 there's a link in the infobox 04:28 I don't know if I have the time to spare :P It's a tough game. :P 04:28 gtg o/ 04:57 Hello everybody!! o/ 04:59 Hay 05:05 Hello Jeyo! o/ 05:05 ...is for horses 05:05 Hi :P o/ 05:12 So.. 05:14 So... 05:15 Should I run a contest? 05:15 Yes; I think I will. What is the subject of your preference? 05:37 hey guys 05:37 Hi 05:37 Bug and I were playing minecraft 05:38 I killed everyone one round 05:38 Time to play some more? 05:39 No, time to answer my contest question. :P 05:39 nah. 05:39 i gtg to bed 05:39 until tomorrow 05:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 05:41 g2g 05:42 Hey BFN! o/ 05:42 Hey o/ 05:45 Do you think Matt would mind if I fixed the formatting on his custom's page? 05:47 I doubt it 05:47 Hmm... I'll just add the "Unrated" template for now and try and contact him via his talkpage. 05:50 If you see him on chat before I get on tomorrow, would you mind asking? 05:51 hi 05:52 @brickfilmnut do you make lego animations 05:52 just guessing from the name 05:53 Yeah, I do, though I'm on a "hiatus" right now. :P 05:53 Always planning for future films, though. 05:53 me and my friends make ninjago shorts on youtube 05:54 i just voice act for them though 05:54 Cool. I hope on making a Ninjago vid, though it probably won't be for a few years. :P Want to give me the link for yours? 05:54 this was our most recent one http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWtYsBB1upA 05:54 there really short but we have fun with them 05:55 Neat! :) I'll look at it in a sec, but right now I need to edit something. 05:55 i know i read that ^ 05:55 that came out kind of stalkerish 05:56 Nah. :P 05:57 i just now started getting into lego 05:57 literally just this week 05:57 it's addicting 0_0 05:57 Woah. :O 05:58 i finish building one kit, then i need another o_o 05:58 I watched the vid (though I had to without volume for the moment), and it looks pretty good. :) With all the super-violent Brickfilms out now or ones with immature humor, yours was refreshing. 05:59 Though, I must admit, if done right, the violent ones CAN be funny. :P 05:59 it actually has some pretty immature humor XD 05:59 Well, as I said, I had no volume. :P 05:59 I will rewatch it tomorrow, though. 06:00 k, it must be kind of confusing without it 06:00 A little... :P 06:01 So, how'd you find this wiki if you're a new fan? 06:02 i just typed in lego.wikia.com, if you mean how i actually found it 06:02 i figured lego would have a wiki 06:02 How did you find out about it, is what I meant :P 06:02 OH, never mind, saw your most recent comment :P 06:02 i just figured it would have a wiki 06:02 and took my chances 06:02 Neat. 06:02 i'm usually on adventure time wiki 06:05 Sorry if this seems kind of random, but if you enjoy storytelling with LEGO, there's a wiki that another Brickipedian founded that is pretty much a story featuring a bunch of crossovers of other LEGO themes. He's a better writer than I expected. Want a link? 06:05 sure 06:05 i love random 06:06 Alright, I'll be right back with the link. 06:06 k 06:07 Here's the main article, where he tells the story. So far, he's included Hero Factory, agents, and Space Police, and he'll include other themes like Bionicle soon. :) 06:07 Sorry for the link's weird formatting; I'm used to wikia formatting and chat takes a while to get used to (facepalm) 06:08 i just read a little bit of it 06:08 he is a good writer 06:08 Yeah, he certainly impressed me. It IS long, though. :P 06:08 At least, for a link 06:08 i'll have to read some other time 06:09 i just finished my second lego kit 06:09 Neat. Which one was it? 06:09 it's a spongebob one 06:09 i really want to do something huge someday 06:10 Is it the ship or the Bikini Bottom party one? 06:10 get like 1000 legos and just build something huge 06:10 no, it's the well i'll just send you a link 06:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OA6YcTDBEeg 06:11 Ah, that one. :P It had some nice pieces (though I didn't get it) 06:11 Hi Swipe o/ 06:11 Hi! 06:11 i've noticed i keep getting extra pieces 06:11 My fellow LEGO fans :P 06:11 i'll count all of them 06:11 and i'll have extra 06:11 Yeah, they do that with all their sets in case builders lose some of the smaller ones 06:11 i guess i'll save them for something later 06:11 How are you people doing today? 06:12 good 06:12 Fine. :P Tired, though. 06:12 *yawn* 06:12 me2 06:12 Did you see the latest forum, swipe? The one about the spellings? 06:12 a friend of mine is working on a lego agents the gold film 06:12 Nah, I'm more of a wikia hermit :P 06:12 he's just busy with other stuff though 06:13 I haven't seen the forums actually 06:13 @ATFan:Yeah, stop-motion is time-comsuming. :( 06:13 @Swipe: Well, this one is actually a pretty tough one. Both sides make good points. 06:15 it's 12:14 here :/ 06:15 Not much different where I am either. (zzz) 06:16 i really should (zzz) 06:16 Well, I have to go for unrelated reasons. Nice meeting you o/ 06:17 you too o/ 06:55 Hi! 06:57 Hello? 06:58 Hi there. 06:59 What's going on? 06:59 How are you toady? 06:59 Nothing much. 06:59 I'm fine. 06:59 OK. 06:59 Most everybody on chat is ignoring it. 06:59 What's your favorite LEGO theme? 06:59 Or they're away. 07:00 My favorite LEGO theme? 07:00 OK. 07:00 Yes. Your fv. theme 07:00 fav* 07:01 Probably Knights' Kingdom II 07:01 Or Exo-Force 07:01 Or Rock Raiders 07:01 But those are all discontinued. 07:01 I like Star Wars 07:01 Or Hero Factory 07:02 I also like Star Wars, Castle (2007), and Kingdoms 07:02 Or Agents 07:02 I like Agents too. 07:02 (You can probably tell from my username) 07:02 Or Super Heroes 07:02 Or Ninjago 07:02 I don't really like either of those myself. 07:03 You like SW? Awesome 07:03 Do you want to get any of the new SW sets? 07:03 The 2013 ones? 07:03 I wish I could 07:03 Why can't you? 07:03 But my parents think I'll lose the pieces 07:04 So they only buy me Hero Factory sets because they have less pieces 07:04 I always like SW and HF 07:04 Do you have Ninjago? 07:04 No 07:05 Oh. 07:05 Are you known to lose the pieces? 07:05 No 07:05 But they think so 07:05 Why are they worried that you'll lose them? 07:05 I just don't know 07:06 I only buy Ultrabuild sets. 07:06 They include less pieces. 07:06 Yeah. 07:06 Any some larger ones. 07:07 Although Speeda Demon and Black Phantom and Stormer XL include more pieces, I'll buy them 07:07 Oh. 07:08 Are you allowed to buy those ones? 07:08 Yes 07:08 Okay. 07:08 Ultrabuilds were always my fav 07:08 Back 07:08 Took a long time :/ 07:08 k 07:09 I have Splitface, Voltix ans Stormer 3.0 07:09 Hi Jeyo 07:09 @Sumit, I like those too, but they're quite expensive. 07:09 They aren't expensive in my country 07:09 Which is? 07:09 and* 07:10 IMO, Splitface 07:11 No, I mean what country do you live in. 07:11 OK. I live in India 07:11 k 07:12 For fake, I live in planet Coruscant :P 07:12 Is that your favorite SW planet? 07:12 Yes 07:12 It is very hi-tech 07:13 Yeah. And very busy. 07:16 @In answer to Charge's earlier comment: Exo force was pretty good 07:16 I just wasn't too fond of the minifigures 07:16 But I really liked the sets and story 07:18 Yeah. 07:19 Although I liked the Minifigures. 07:19 Especially Ha-ya-to. 07:19 They were okay, but they don't mix well with normal ones, mainly becuase of the way the eyes were made 07:20 Maybe. But they could work for chinese (yellow skin) people in SW. 07:21 Whg 07:21 Whg? 07:21 Oops 07:21 I added something rong 07:21 wrong* 07:21 I wasa 07:21 was* 07:21 Gonna say somethng 07:21 OK. I'm in a hurry 07:21 BRB 07:22 O/ 07:23 gtg 07:23 bye 07:24 Aw...bye then o/ 07:25 (Brb) 07:47 I'm back 07:50 Hey o/ 07:51 hi o/ 07:51 I was eating lunch 07:52 So what's your LEGO id? 07:52 Mine is sumit08 07:52 I'll tell you in PM. I don't want it on the record. :P 07:52 OK. 07:55 How you b 07:55 do* 07:55 PM 07:56 See my username and icon in the userbar to the right? 07:57 yes 07:57 Click on it 07:57 3 links to come up 07:57 one to go to my talk page, one to my contributions and the last to private message me 07:57 Try it 07:57 mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/sumit08.aspx 07:59 I don't get it what you said. I went to your talk page. What to do? 08:00 You don't have to go to my talkpage. Just click my icon 08:00 see the option "Private message"? 08:00 OK. 08:01 click on Provate Message 08:01 *Private 08:07 Hey 08:08 Czech! o/ 08:14 Brb 09:26 O/ 09:37 /o 09:37 o/ 10:01 O/ 10:01 hi guys 10:01 anyone on 10:02 bye O/ 10:05 anyone on 10:06 guys? 10:45 Hello 11:01 hi 11:03 3232 11:03 kimjkmiml';'lmnbvcvbhjnmnmm,mnbbvccvbnmm,../.,mmn x jklkjv 11:27 Hi 11:28 moro o/ 11:28 Hi o/ 11:28 how are you 11:28 Fine 11:29 Do you know Star Wars? 11:29 of course i know 11:29 what do you think i am 11:29 OK. 11:30 I thought only a few people knew it 11:30 what!? 11:30 Yeah 11:30 its like the most popular sci-fi thing ever 11:30 Yeah 11:30 well after star trek 11:30 Yep. I have to agree 11:31 OK. Best bounty hunter is 11:31 im not a fan of star wars anymore 11:31 Why? 11:31 its lame 11:31 the new movies ruined it 11:31 and that clone wars thing 11:31 eww 11:31 Uh-- nevermind. I love Star Wars 11:32 im more of a Doctor Who person 11:32 .........I never thought anyone could hate SW 11:33 its preatty mutch been crushed by time 11:33 I don't get it 11:33 the old movies are classic 11:33 but the new ones 11:33 are just normal hollywood crap 11:34 Do you mean the prequel trilogy or the disney movies? 11:34 disney movies dont exist yet 11:34 prequel movies 11:34 OK. 11:34 im not gonna even bother with the disney stuff 11:35 But I watched episode I. It was epic 11:36 but i dont think that Star wars is a good thing enymore 11:36 Fine. So we can talk about Super Heroes 11:36 Or Hero FActory 11:36 im a DC fan 11:36 Factory* 11:37 OK. Superheroes 11:37 HF is preatty lame 11:37 Best DC guy 11:37 emm 11:37 Batman or Flash 11:37 And HF isn't lame IMO 11:37 or Sandman 11:37 Sandman is Marvel 11:38 I'm saying about DC 11:38 no 11:38 sandman 11:38 ? :S 11:38 sandman is a DC vertigo character 11:39 Sandman is actually a Spiderman villain who killed Peter Parker's uncle 11:39 http://www.hurriyetdailynews.com/images/290812%20The_Sandman.jpg 11:39 this guy 11:39 this guy 11:39 Oh, I see. 2 Sandmen 11:39 and 11:40 Marvels sandman dosnt kill ben parker 11:40 its only in the movie 11:40 OK. 11:40 So was it another criminal? 11:41 in the comics its just a nother litlle criminal 11:41 not a super villain 11:41 OK. Best Batman Villain. I think Joker 11:41 i think 11:41 emm 11:41 dont know 11:42 it might be 11:42 joker 11:42 yeah 11:42 Same opinions! :P 11:42 so 11:42 whose the worse super hero you know 11:43 i think its superman 11:43 hes lame becouse hes Over Powered 11:43 his not indresting to read or watch 11:43 Worst Batman Villain (no) 11:44 brb 11:44 OK. 11:44 Plus I also think Superman drools 11:44 Bye o/ 11:45 back 11:46 Welcome again o/ 11:46 so 11:46 worst batman villain 11:46 hmm 11:46 calender man or harley quinsel 11:47 LOL Those are pretty kiddish villains (no) :P 11:47 yep 11:47 thats why i say them bad 11:47 Best Batman vehicle 11:47 and actualy killer moth is bad too 11:48 batman vechles are useles 11:48 where does he need them 11:48 nothing 11:48 OK. 11:48 so every veichle sucks 11:48 Do you like Mr. Luthor? 11:49 no 11:49 hes bad 11:49 hes just lame 11:49 eny superman villain sucks 11:49 IYO :P 11:49 becouse superman always wins 11:49 IYO = In You Opinion 11:50 there is really no need for a villain for such a borning character 11:50 Best Batman villain vehicle 11:50 non of them should have a vechile 11:51 they should just use their mafia cars 11:51 or helicopters 11:51 LOL :P 11:51 becouse really 11:51 batman is really safe with his bat faced car 11:52 i dont think he whould really be that stuppid that he whould think nobodydidnt notice its his car 11:52 hey look there is a bat looking car,it deffenetly isnt batmans 11:53 BRB 11:58 You're right, no one one associate a bat shaped car with Batman 11:58 You're right, no one one would associate a bat shaped car with Batman* 12:05 its a joke 12:05 becouse really 12:05 how whould someone be that stuppid 12:06 Lol 12:12 I'm back 12:12 Hi clone 12:14 Hello? 12:18 o/ 12:18 o/ 12:19 I'm happy Jabba's Sail Barge comes with Blue Elephant Guy 12:20 xD 12:20 Might as well make Zoo in the sail barge 12:20 With Ewoks in it too :P 12:21 I wonder if the Sail Barge is going to be good 12:21 I would get it especially for the elephant 12:23 Wanna play MC> 12:23 ?* 12:23 12:25 Sure 12:25 :D 12:25 12:25 Pacificstate? 12:26 If I knew the IP 12:26 ress.pacificstate.ca 12:26 o/ 12:28 o/ 12:30 So,Clone,you coming? 12:30 12:30 Oh you're aalready there xD 12:32 I am?! 12:33 Already* 12:40 o/ 12:40 hiO/ 12:40 o/ o. 12:41 hi O/ 12:41 o/ * 12:41 12:41 hieveryone 12:41 mean hi everyone 12:42 whats been going on? 12:43 O/ 12:44 lets say our favorite foods 12:45 Chips 12:45 :P 12:45 mine too 12:46 ;) 12:46 hi O/ 12:46 My favorite food is food 12:47 :P 12:47 ok 12:47 anyway 12:48 lets share jokes 12:48 you can go first 12:49 i have to go now 12:49 bye O/ 12:50 Was that the joke? 12:50 XD 12:50 Your favorite food is food xD 12:50 Anyways, Irnakk, they publish da vid 12:50 i know 12:50 I saw it 12:51 Want to play some roblox now? 12:51 Later 12:51 I'm playing MC with Clone 12:52 Ok. 01:04 Hi 01:05 I quit 01:06 Stupid hacking block guy 01:06 He can change my game mode 01:06 D: 01:06 Sorry Clone 01:06 I was afraid of losing my precious Sword 01:07 Clone? 01:07 Is h gone? 01:07 He* 01:08 Clone is away. 01:08 I had to leave MC 01:08 I got ha 01:08 Hacked 01:09 They changed my game mode killed and kicked my from the server :/ 01:09 me* 01:10 I video proof of it as well 01:11 I have* 01:11 Illustrator Cavy said you left 01:11 But the meanie guy got dealt with 01:11 Is the invisible guy off? 01:11 Yeah 01:12 an illustrator dealt with him 01:12 Good 01:12 You should be able to get on 01:22 So... 01:22 o/ 01:22 o/ 01:23 Still on the server Irankk? 01:23 yes 01:23 Where? 01:24 Just looking for a new skin 01:24 To your right 01:24 Can I try to join? 01:24 You could make your own? 01:24 Sure you ccan! :D 01:24 Can* 01:24 Meh,Its hard 01:24 i made mine 01:24 I* 01:24 I know 01:25 I edited about 4 skins together 01:25 The cracked version is being a pain in the neck 01:26 I typed in my account correctly but it says login failed 01:27 :/ 01:27 I had that too 01:28 Before getting the real MC 01:28 Same 01:29 Or it say User not Premium 01:31 o/ 01:31 Awwv when is Legoboy coming on? 01:31 I need to ask him something 01:39 Did you lose connection as well? 02:06 moro 02:13 bye 02:21 back 02:21 Sorry I was away 02:21 Clone? 02:22 Yeah connection lost 02:23 Video? 02:24 Anyone here 02:24 ? 02:27 ? 02:28 So.. 02:28 Clone,know a good MC server? 02:31 I know a good survival games map 02:31 :) 02:31 With teams? 02:31 Me and Bug were on it last night 02:31 :) 02:32 No I don't think it was with teams 02:32 Oh 02:35 o/ 02:35 o/ everyone 02:38 I can make an easy custom lightsaber with no tools 02:43 hey 02:43 hi 02:43 hi 02:44 hi 02:44 I need help 02:44 With what? 02:45 i can't find images of a lego lotr pirate ship ambush 02:45 i uploaded it but i can't find it link? 02:46 Sorry, i can't help. 02:46 02:46 link plz? 02:46 thnx 02:46 02:46 be better probally 02:46 than y0u 02:47 I can't wait until it comes out 02:47 Lol Thats a custom :P 02:48 I can actually make a custom lightsaber. 02:48 I have tons of custom Lightsabers. 02:48 (LEGO ones) 02:48 Even guard shotos? 02:48 Guard shotos? 02:49 I dont know much about EU 02:49 or CW 02:49 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Guard_shoto Here's a link. 02:50 I can make one 02:51 Easy to make in lego. A claw piece and lightsaber hilt are needed. 02:51 79005_The_Wizard_Battle Mistake in background 02:51 Saruman and Gandalf where fighting... 02:51 Hence the name "The Wizard Battle'' 02:52 I'll edit it. 02:52 k 02:53 But can someone help me, i haven't watched LoTR 02:54 Ok 02:54 I can show you the scene 02:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1Vyhve9gtg 02:54 Thank you. 02:55 o/ 02:55 Hello again 02:55 o/ 02:56 Hello Cloudst 02:59 I think that'll do. I quickly translated the scene into text. 03:00 BRB. 03:01 I laugh every time at #:05 of the video xD 03:01 03:01 3:05* 03:02 Hey o/ 03:02 o/ 03:02 :D 03:03 You are just in time! 03:03 PM 03:04 I'm back. 03:04 Hello 03:05 Hello. 03:05 o/ 03:05 O/ 03:06 How is everyone? 03:06 Fine 03:06 You? :D 03:07 I'm fine thanks. 03:08 Good, thanks :) 03:12 Irnakk pm 03:13 ok 03:14 I'm watching what could the best video ever. 03:15 Clone? 03:15 Which video? 03:15 Do you understand ratings and classes of pages? 03:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIAgELk-P6w link to the video 03:15 I do 03:15 Like c1, c2 and such 03:15 Ok 03:15 Does Gandalf look like c1? 03:16 Cloud, is it appropriate? 03:16 Legoboy, I'm not sure 03:16 Look at it 03:16 Ewan McGregor. 03:16 I understand the concept but all my c1 nominations have failed 03:17 What about Ewan Mcgregor? 03:17 Should I nominate it? 03:17 He's in that video. 03:18 Hey i like that show! 03:18 I saw the one with martin freeman 03:18 But Graham made a mistake 03:18 He called Dori's actor Bifur's :P 03:19 CJC! o/ 03:19 o/ 03:19 :D 03:19 o/ 03:19 @Clone - what time was your message on my talk page? :P 03:19 Umm last night 03:19 Oh, 11pm - I was in bed :P 03:20 I spent like three hours here which always makes me want to sleep 03:27 CJC? 03:27 Do you think Gandalf is good for c1? 03:27 I've worked a little on it today 03:28 And I can do more work 03:29 To me, it looks good. 03:30 Ok 03:34 Tbh, I have no clue what C1's should look like :P 03:38 Aren't you a member of the QCG? 03:40 o/ o/ 03:40 O/ 03:40 i keep coming back so you dont have to welcome me,i can just hop in to the commersation 03:40 Hey Irnakk 03:41 Moro! 03:41 how are you nuff 03:41 havent seen you in a while 03:41 Great Korpp! Glad to see you around too! 03:42 im on holliday 03:42 4 days left 03:43 I'll be back later. 03:43 untill i have to go back too my desk at school 03:44 Legodude101,1999Bug, and I were playing Minecraft last night on a server I play on. Whew we all had some good rounds. I survived 4 of them, Bug survived 2 rounds, and I think Legodude101 survived a round. Then out of the blue I found a Sharp IV, Unbreaking III Gold sword and killed every single survivor! I now have a record on the server. :D Woop Woop 03:46 What about me?! 03:46 You weren't on chat at the time :( 03:47 What server? 03:47 do you play on a server 03:47 You guys playing a server? 03:47 I keep asking you guys to play it with me it's Hunters vs. Surviors 03:47 I wanna join! :D 03:47 i whould come today but i have LoL matches with my brother 03:47 ok 03:47 I'll play 03:47 I'll play aswell 03:48 well look on the website to see what server we all want to play on 03:48 Meesa liksa playsa :P 03:48 What site? 03:48 IP of the hunters and survivors one? 03:48 im not as big minecraft freak as i where before 03:48 http://blocktopia.net/forum/ 03:48 Look at server lists 03:48 o/ 03:48 then Pm me which one 03:49 (AOD) Is hunters vs Survivors 03:49 SMP is Journey to Elysium 03:49 AOD sounds cool 03:49 Then we have Premium Lava survival 03:49 Or SMP :P 03:49 You choose 03:49 Someone choose 03:49 is AOD a PvP server 03:49 Or the reative server 03:49 (I don't care which one we play) 03:49 ok 03:50 Go on AOD 03:50 IP? 03:50 so Ip: smp.blocktopia.net:25563 03:50 c ya o/ 03:50 I want to play guys 03:50 you can 03:50 :D 03:50 03:50 everyone that has minecraft can play 03:50 I'm on 03:50 Whats the name of the server? 03:50 A hunter 03:51 no white-list unless they are tweaking the servers 03:51 A hunter? 03:51 Ok 03:51 AOD is the name 03:51 Loading now 03:51 yestuday i had a epic fail in LoL 03:52 LoL? 03:52 i where playing as alistar and i had full HP 03:52 i gone to hide in the bushes and then 03:52 Joining 03:52 a enemy champion jumps out of the bushes and kills me 03:52 LoL is league of legends 03:52 a nother game 03:54 nobody read that :| 03:54 i assume someone playd lol 03:54 but seems like not 03:54 but if youre indrested it still Free to play 03:55 http://eune.leagueoflegends.com/ 03:57 it whould be freaking cool if somebody made the summoners rift to minecraft 03:58 well actualy nobody needs a LoL map enymore becouse DoTA map allready exists 03:59 but actualy DoTA and LoL have one major difrense 03:59 DoTA is more of the items 03:59 but LoL has more of the ability type gameplay 04:00 Hypixel made the DoTA map ages ago 04:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TEksEDMfN4 04:05 o/ 04:05 o/ 04:05 i where not tuck seriously so ill be here 04:05 away 04:30 back 04:31 good times 04:31 gtg 04:31 o/ 04:31 o/ 04:31 o/ 04:31 :( 04:31 :'( 04:32 o/ 04:32 Bye 04:34 Where are you guys? 04:34 Which server? 04:34 Huh? 04:34 Same as the one you are on 04:34 I left that server 04:34 Wanna go on another one? 04:34 04:34 Yeah 04:34 After Legoboy killed you,Clone :P 04:35 He didn't kill me it was someone else 04:35 o/ 04:35 Who killed you then? 04:36 Hi Soupperson1 o/ 04:36 Pacificstate? 04:36 o/ 04:37 Is it on? 04:37 *up 04:38 ya 04:39 Clone? 04:39 Brb 04:39 Wanna come too? 04:39 I don't know but it wasn't Legokid 04:39 Oh you're no on about who killed me anymore 04:39 Legoboy* >:( 04:43 Legoboy? 04:45 Irnakk if your not busy, tpa to me and check out what i did yesterday 04:45 Back 04:45 Very mature, Clone :/ 04:45 ok 04:46 ^^ 04:47 o/ 04:47 o/ 04:48 is BrickFilmNut on here? 04:49 Yep Matt o/ 04:49 And, Clone, I killed you 04:49 Hi LegoDude o/ 04:49 Hello everyone! 04:49 @ Brick Just to let you know you can make the changes to the custom luke skywalker page. 04:50 Alright. :) I'll be back in a sec, then. 04:50 o/ 04:50 brb 04:52 Thorin hasn't been on yet 04:52 Ok... 04:52 CJC joined 04:53 Or was that just on my computer? 04:54 He left 04:55 Ok 04:55 back 04:55 So... 04:56 Any comments on the new Star Wars movie coming out in 2015 04:58 Hi Bane7 o/ 04:59 Is anyone happy that HF sets for 2013 are out now? I'm getting Furno XL today. hi Brickfilmnut! 05:00 o/ 05:00 Meh 05:00 I only want Pyrox 05:00 He looks like a Balrog 05:01 I'm only wnting Pyrox and Furno XL really. The other heroes look like they have been starved for a whole week. The other villains just stink. :( 05:01 @Irnakk Do you mean *Bohrok? 05:01 Yeah Furno XL has a cool cape 05:01 No 05:01 Balrog 05:01 What's a Balrog 05:01 Durin's Bane,the most famous Balrog 05:02 LEGO just calls him Balrog 05:02 I only want furno for his cape. :) Now I know what a Balrog is from Lord of the Rings. 05:05 bye! :) 05:05 I'm refreshing chat. brb 05:05 I need the cape 05:05 I lost Vezon's :( 05:05 :O 05:05 I need a replacement 05:05 I bought parts from LEGO.com 05:06 some Vezon capes 05:06 I PAYED 05:06 But 05:06 I get nothing 05:06 :'( 05:06 They are greedy. 05:06 :P 05:06 It's been like 2 years since I ordered 05:06 Did you contact them about it? 05:07 HI Berrybrick o/ 05:08 o/ 05:08 Yes 05:08 They just said they saw the order 05:08 o/ 05:08 o/ 05:09 o/ 05:09 o/ 05:09 o/ o/ 05:09 Hello 05:09 :) 05:10 Will 60007 High Speed Chase be available in the UK? 05:11 yes 05:11 o/ 05:11 :D 05:11 If the videogame is coming out in the UK the set should already be in a tru 05:11 OHAI 05:12 o/ 05:12 o 05:12 / 05:12 fail 05:12 I asked because i like the Chase McCain minifigure but couldn't pre undercover. 05:12 o/ 05:12 o/ 05:14 60007_High_Speed_Chase if you guys need better pic of these or some of the hobbit sets I wouldn't mind taking some photos. I got most of the sets 05:14 I'm also planning on getting some Galaxy squad today 05:15 hi Berry and Cloud 05:15 @Cloud the set is for undercover 05:16 it's even confirmed on the box 05:16 The set ties in with undercover. 05:16 yeah 05:17 it doesn't tie it It's FOR udercover because you unlock the cars 05:17 *tie in 05:17 *undercover 05:17 Undercover should be on PS3 05:17 I hate DS 05:17 my spelling today is just... blegh 05:18 I'm not planning on buying a whole other system to play 1 lego game 05:18 Hopefully I can get the set before my 17th. 05:19 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/2/23/LEGO_City_Undercover_promo_art_1.jpg 05:19 The game comes out 1/03/2013. 05:20 that my friend is why they have a set for it 05:20 It looks like a great game. :P Too bad I don't have any of the platforms it's on :( 05:20 Bye clould o/ 05:21 *Cloud 05:21 gtg 05:21 o/ 05:21 Bye o/ 05:21 :/ 05:21 You said "gtg" :/ 05:22 brb 05:29 Welcome back o/ 05:34 What do you guys think of my quote of the week? I'm worried it's a bit to subtle or that there's something funnier that can be said. 05:35 *too subtle 05:47 hi 05:48 o/ 05:48 Two things. 05:50 o/ 05:50 o/ 05:50 1. the kill bill movies are awesome 05:50 The Yoda Chronicle's LEGO.com announcements are getting as frustrating as CUUSOO's 05:51 2. What? 05:51 Sorry for interrupting, Cloud. :P 05:52 That's okay. It was a surprise attack which surprised me. 05:53 Kill bill is confusing to me. 06:04 o/ 06:05 o/ 06:06 I think that this chat becomes dead from time 2 time. 06:06 Yeah. :P 06:08 I wonder what the best low priced superheroes set is? 06:08 That is largely opinion-based, unfortunately. 06:09 Yikes. Oh well. 06:10 Hey, would you mind suggesting some improvements to my quote of the week? I'm not quite happy with it, but I'm not sure what to change. :/ 06:11 Hi Clone! o/ Hi CJC o/ 06:11 Bye :P 06:11 :S :P 06:12 I don't know what to suggest Brick. 06:12 Hmm... In that case, would you recommend keeping it or replacing it? 06:13 I'd keep it. 06:13 hi 06:13 like my new avatar? 06:14 Not really 06:14 It's a bit late to change to an avatar like that 06:14 why? 06:14 irnaak has a christmas avatar 06:14 @Cloud: OK, thanks :) 06:15 @Sgzn: o/ 06:15 @brickfilmnut do you like gangnam style? 06:15 I think you mean Irnakk, and he's had that lince before Christmas 06:15 since* 06:16 oh.... 06:16 i'll change it 06:16 :P 06:17 hi 06:17 o/ 06:18 I changed it 06:18 Welcome back Szgn o/ 06:18 Hi Klagoer o/ 06:18 Hello 06:18 o/ 06:18 hi klagoer 06:19 @Szgn: I actually haven't seen gangnam style. 06:19 i like it 06:19 go on youtube and type it in 06:19 its funny 06:20 I'll do it later. Right now I'm editing several Online Game articles at once. :P 06:20 kewl 06:20 my favorite game is indiana jones adventures 06:21 i own every single lego video game and i've played all of the ones online! 06:21 Wow! :O 06:21 What's your fav level on lego star wars 2? 06:21 Maybe you'll need to help me with some of the articles, then :P 06:22 i sold them all 06:22 well.. some of them got stolen by a neighboor 06:22 :O Woah... :P 06:22 mine is jabbas palace 06:23 yours? 06:23 Have you played the Rock Raiders game? 06:23 Any one from episode 5 or 6 is good. The very first two from episode 4 are also cool. 06:23 rock rocket? 06:23 Or the old Friends game? 06:23 no 06:23 No, Rock Raiders 06:23 Hi Bane7 o/ 06:24 So you haven't played them all... 06:24 oh yes i have 06:24 Hey 06:24 Hi bane 06:24 o/ 06:24 brb Refreshing chat 06:25 I haven't played any lego game except star wars 1 and 2. 06:25 I have played a LOT of lego video games 06:25 I have played tons 06:25 My collection is quite inconsistent :P 06:25 I've played and own most 06:25 Have you played lego batman 2? 06:26 No 06:26 Yes 06:26 Yep :D 06:26 You dont want to know how much I have 06:26 I also own a lot. the answer to my question for me is sadly no. 06:26 It's one of the better new ones. 06:26 Because it would sound like spam. 06:26 What would sound like spam? 06:26 His list of videogames 06:27 Oh. 06:27 okay 06:27 Because it's so long. :P 06:27 ^ 06:27 Clone 06:27 Pacificstate 06:27 Yes? 06:27 how long is long? 06:27 We need to finish the challnge 06:27 boba fett should have the special power to freeze ppl by shooting them like mr freeze in lego-batman 06:27 o/ 06:27 I see his point. It's just like how my list of all of my Lego sets would sound. Just like spam. 06:28 But he didn't have that power in episode 2 (eyeroll) 06:28 hi 06:28 Hey Szgn123! 06:28 but he could 06:28 Did he have that in Episode 5 and 6 anyways? 06:28 no 06:28 Then... 06:28 but i wish 06:28 Not at all 06:29 I wish that he did. 06:29 Why is everyone wishing that?! :P 06:29 Seems kind of arbitrary. :P 06:29 Because it sounds like an awesome power! 06:29 @bane7: i wish that you could play as the rancor in the ps2 game other than the gamboy advanced 06:29 I'd prefer superman flight for Boba, honestly. 06:30 the best power would be to be able to walk in thin air over the sarlaac 06:30 :P (laugh) 06:30 o/ 06:31 and then lando would be like: (lando calrissian) yo mythrun how you walkin' ova that sarlaac pit u normally would get eatin in da great pit o carkoon? 06:31 (penguin) 06:32 " (penguin) "? :P 06:32 @Szgn123 Same here! it would be cool to play as the rancor and kill Luke instead of him fighting the rancor. 06:33 brb 06:33 my computer keeps disconnecting 06:33 back o/ 06:33 I don't have a LEGO.com ID, so I need to ask you guys a question. The "crook" button after you finish levels in games like Mining (game), what do they do? 06:34 Hello! again... I guess 06:34 idk 06:34 idk either 06:34 lets talk about our favorite songs 06:35 my favorite song is Hero by All Insane Kids. 06:35 Welcome to the Jungle :P 06:36 who sings welcome to the jungle? 06:36 Guns n' Roses. gtg o/ 06:36 oh 06:36 bye 06:36 tonight tonight by hot chelle rae 06:36 tonight tonight, by hot chelle rae 06:38 whats you favorite? 06:43 o/ 06:44 Please help me. 06:44 with what? 06:45 My poll on my user page. I don't know what's messed up. 06:52 i think i might do a poll at the end of every month. 07:20 O/ 07:23 . 07:29 so Irnakk 07:45 Chat isn't too lively today, is it? 07:46 <1999bug> Nope. 07:50 Yes. 07:54 blehhhhhhh 07:56 TBA_Blue_and_Black_Gorilla :O 07:58 The Gorillas look cool 08:01 have their faces will probally be gold in the sets :( 08:05 <1999bug> ._. I hate them. 08:06 Hate what? Chima Gorilla's? 08:06 <1999bug> Yes. 08:08 Why? 08:08 <1999bug> They look awful. 08:08 They look like a friends groilla XD 08:08 I don't think they look too bad 08:12 <1999bug> Maybe it is just the facial expression.. 08:12 <1999bug> But they look nothing like gorillas. 08:12 <1999bug> The mouth is the only bit.. 08:16 <1999bug> Ehh, I don't know. 08:16 he looksn bad because of the point the picture was taken 08:16 looks* 08:17 <1999bug> What's with the ears? 08:17 Yeah 08:18 The only thing I don't like is the ears 08:20 Hi 08:20 Hi 08:20 I'm really hungry :0 08:20 :o 08:20 ...then eat something. 08:21 Just waiting for my pizza 08:21 And yes we are getting a mouth of sauron 08:21 WE KNOW! 08:21 (eyeroll) 08:22 Awesomeknight I tried to friend you on roblox just telling you 08:22 youyou you look way better then me 08:23 you 08:23 Thanks. 08:24 I made an review of the bat vs tumbler is so bad 08:25 don't by it is so bad 08:25 Just saying 08:27 Died chat 08:28 o/ 08:28 @Knight what do we know? 08:28 (Hi) 08:28 <1999bug> It looks like it is due time to make some articles. 08:28 need help on 79006 please 08:29 I can only see up to the point where Knight shouted. What is it that we know? :P 08:29 About Mouth of Sauron 08:30 hi 08:30 <1999bug> @Jeyo: It isn't completely official, but the sets I am about to create articles for are on a very reliable site (Brickset).. so is it okay to make articles? 08:30 I think so 08:30 Sure 08:31 Can you help with the 79006 Council of Elrond article? 08:32 You have my black gate article 08:32 Help in what way? 08:34 whats the longest article 08:34 ? 08:34 Longest articles here? 08:35 It'd most likely be in the Featured Articles section 08:35 BP:FA 08:36 It will be somewhere in the stats or special pages 08:41 The longest article is Part 3008 08:41 at 63,458 bytes 08:41 63548* 08:41 followed by Batman (Minifigure) at 58,176 bytes 08:42 08:42 A part being the longest? 08:42 Never would have guessed 08:42 No, it's just the longest part article 08:42 No, its the longest article 08:43 Or more - its the article that has the most text 08:43 (takes up the most bytes) 08:45 It is because it is just a long list 08:46 Hey o/ 08:46 Hi CS 08:47 I didn't realise how long two weeks feels like. 08:47 And I'm not even half way through the two weeks. 08:49 Why was I thinking it was just a week off? 08:49 :S 08:49 Lol. 08:49 We've still got another week until school. 08:50 And this may sound insane, but I wanna go back to school! 08:50 D: What's wrong with you?! 08:50 I miss people! 08:51 I'm the only person from my school who lives in my area. 08:51 (As do I, but not enough to actual want to go back to school to see them) 08:51 actually* 08:52 I don't get to see anyone for a whole two weeks! It feels so long! 08:52 Plus no one's been on Facebook. 08:53 That still exists? 08:53 Yes. 08:53 Dragon Bolt? 08:54 Doesn't sound like a HF set... 08:54 And Facebook is the only other way to communicate with people! 08:54 <1999bug> They are. 08:54 <1999bug> The names might be prelim. 08:54 At college I feel more of an incentive to work 08:54 An electric dragon perhaps? 08:55 Its effort forcing myself to work at home :P 08:55 Hi 08:55 I leave the last week of the holiday for homework :p 08:55 One question. 08:56 Mine isn't homework, its revision for exams 08:56 Go ahead. 08:56 I had a custom minifigure page 08:56 You still do? Custom:Grand_Admiral_Thrawn 08:57 Hey Clig o/ 08:57 Hi! 08:57 since its based of a character and this character can be seen in Wookiepedia could i post a link showing the actual character 08:57 and yes i still do 08:57 why do u asl 08:57 *ask 08:58 You said 'had' instead of 'have'. 08:58 Oh 08:58 lol 08:59 sorry for the Grammar mispronunciation. 08:59 anyways could i post a link showing the actual character 09:00 Hi 09:00 o/ 09:01 Quiet. 09:02 It's impossible to be loud here 09:02 Jeyo 09:03 you saw my Question? 09:04 o/ Cligra 09:04 Should i post a link to my custom character since its on Wookiepedia? 09:12 Wow chat's busy :P 09:12 Oh hi o/ 09:12 :P 09:12 o/ 09:13 Hi ErkelonJay o/ 09:14 Hey, just editing Brain Attack articles with quotations 09:14 I fixed the PM thing now :) 09:14 Which one? 09:14 I accidentally blocked private messages from you :P 09:14 But now it's fine :P 09:14 Oh. 09:15 Yeah, not too important, I guess :P 09:15 So did you tack the unacceptable custom on the Thrawn minifigure? 09:16 Well, another user did, and I had to undo Matt's undo. :P 09:16 Okay. I need someone to rate my Mecha Universe Custom article (and maybe some others) 09:17 Well, you could probably PM Jeyo, CJc, or Clone (I think they're CQM members), or put on the pages. 09:18 Acutally I did get a UC but I fixed it up and want do see if it's AC now. 09:18 Oh, in that case, contacting a CQM member is probably best. 09:19 One right here 09:19 Several actually in chat 09:20 Back 09:20 Okay. I asked CJC but you can go check it if you want. 09:20 I don't think CJC is a member 09:21 Are you? 09:21 Yeah 09:21 I wonder if Clone left to check it out.... 09:21 grand Admiral Thrawn needs the name of the creator and an infobox 09:21 *Grand 09:21 I could tell. 09:21 before it can be made AC 09:22 Hi Laval o/ 09:23 Could you check Mecha Universe, Jeyo? 09:23 The Custom:Echo Knight also needs review 09:24 I have to go. See you all later o/ 09:24 Bye 09:24 Link? 09:25 Custom:Echo Knight? 09:25 hello! 09:25 Custom:Mecha Universe and, yea, that's it. 09:26 Done both 09:26 AC 09:26 Thanks 09:26 No proble 09:26 *problem 09:28 Hey DH! o/ 09:28 o/ 09:28 Hey. 09:29 Mafalda_Hopkirk C3? 09:29 Darth o/ 09:29 Hey Clone o/ 09:30 I'm building a new set for my custom theme 09:31 Your CGCJ theme? 09:31 Yep [[]]:) 09:31 C3 given 09:32 Thanks. I nominated it on the C3 page but Klag denied it. 09:33 Is Argus Filch c3? 09:35 :p 09:35 bla 09:35 ...Hi 09:35 hey 09:36 I'm so glad to meet a Chima figure in person! 09:36 yes im quite awesome if i do say so myself 09:37 Is your dad alright? He seems so old... 09:38 yeh hes a little loco in the head if you know what i mean 09:39 Nice way to talk about your father, the king of the lions... :P 09:39 The Lion King... 09:39 thats my old man 09:40 Can you feel the love tonight... 09:40 ? 09:40 The cirrrrrcle of liiiife. 09:40 ohh 09:40 Lion King songs. 09:40 yea i get it now 09:41 difference my dads not dead 09:42 who's creeper S 09:42 Brb 09:42 gtg 09:42 k 09:42 hello everyone!!!!!!!!!!! :) 09:43 Hi 09:43 whats up 09:44 Talking to a Chima figure. 09:44 yep 09:44 You? 09:44 me=laval 09:45 tacos 09:45 Yum 09:45 Cragger is my best buddy! :D 09:45 <1999bug> ._. 09:45 ? 09:45 Back 09:45 <1999bug> My laptop completely crashed on me for a bit. 09:45 Cragger is the enemy of Laval. :P 09:45 <1999bug> I don't even know why. 09:45 but I'll have to go AFK in a bit 09:45 Craggeh Budddddddd 09:45 <1999bug> I think it overheated. 09:45 <1999bug> But it was off for a long while. 09:45 Uh, AFK 09:46 <1999bug> I guess it could have been an overheat/dead battery combo. 09:46 i hate cragger hes a no good taco stealer 09:46 and chi stealer 09:46 D: 09:47 He's my best buddy, though. D: 09:47 But teh Chi es tasteh :3 09:47 TACO! 09:47 NOM 09:47 indeed 09:47 I'm a gator :3 09:47 Gimmeh all ur chi 09:47 I heard that in India, they eat the head of Gorzan. 09:47 grrrrrr....... 09:47 @Knight: XD 09:47 ha ha 09:48 Ow. 09:48 indeed 09:48 I burnt my tongue 09:48 Hot tea is hot 09:48 on what 09:48 oh 09:49 i would think so 09:49 <1999bug> http://www.flickr.com/photos/88424390@N02/8320706507/in/photostream xD 09:50 <1999bug> http://www.flickr.com/photos/88424390@N02/8320665727/in/photostream/ x) 09:50 I don't get it 09:50 Same 09:50 yeh 09:50 strange 09:51 <1999bug> The red squad has a significant lack of vehicles compared to the rest. 09:51 What is the red squad? 09:51 Galaxy Squad group 09:51 indeed 09:52 <1999bug> LEGO's most famous brick color is red and so is their logo.. 09:52 <1999bug> Yet the red squad nearly gets squat. 09:52 thats ironic 09:52 <1999bug> The dude doesn't even get a vehicle, just the robot. 09:53 wheelbarrow 09:53 its so sad :( 09:57 hello 09:58 akward scilence 10:03 Quick question about The Hobbit- 10:03 How far into the book is Gollum introduced? 10:03 Riddles in the Dark. 10:03 I started reading the book, stopped for a while, now I started it again. 10:03 im not sure 10:03 Chapter 5. 10:03 gollum is creepy 10:04 Gollum is awesome. 10:04 And he made us all cry after seeing the Hobbit. ;( 10:04 The look on his face after Bilbo left with the ring. 10:04 In the films his voice is annoying 10:04 His voice is annoying, yes, but he's really sad. 10:05 i feel bad for him 10:05 Yeah. 10:05 I just ate a fortune cookie. Now I can say "greedy" in Chinese 10:05 Woohoo 10:05 "Chan" 10:05 sam is mean to him 10:05 But the 'a' has an accent 10:06 Sam is right, though. 10:06 true 10:06 Because in that part of the story, Smeagol was agreeing with Gollum. 10:06 Gollum is a jerk. 10:06 Smeagol was nice. 10:06 Until Gollum tricked Smeagol. 10:06 also true 10:13 So... 10:13 so what 10:14 TACOS 10:14 NOM 10:15 pacman 10:17 <1999bug> Wakawakawakawaka 10:17 ? 10:18 <1999bug> Pacman noise. :3 10:18 Pac Man noise! 10:18 your RIGHT 10:19 <1999bug> Doesn't really sound like wakawaka, but it is close enough. :P 10:19 Yeah [[]]:P 10:19 we will al live 10:20 i think most Spam is made by little kids, most hate Ninjago 10:20 Bit random but I agree 10:21 me too 10:21 not random, just undid a ninjago spam edit 10:21 what was it 10:22 Actually, most spam is made by people our age or even adults. 10:22 It's rarely children. 10:22 what was the spam edit 10:23 left side sounds like a little kid 2260_Ice_Dragon_Attack?diff=1207233&oldid=1207232 10:23 and the other left side 2260_Ice_Dragon_Attack?diff=1207233&oldid=1207229 10:24 wow just wow to who ever did that 10:25 Even worse, look at the Overlord's contributions. 10:25 whats that 10:25 Overlord?oldid=1150825 10:25 Overlord?oldid=1153547 10:27 XD "Ninjastop" 10:28 that is very disturbing especially the second one 10:30 Hi. o/ 10:30 hello 2012 12 29